


Dark And Lust With All Your Trust

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader x Kylo Ren Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark And Lust With All Your Trust

You shiver in anticipation as you feel his hot breath against your skin. He lets out a short laugh, the sudden puff of air tickling you but not before your whole body jolting at the touch of his calloused finger stroking your entrance, the pads of his fingers playing with your folds and teasing you torturously. He pulls out and you hold your breath, watching him closely as he licks the shiny wetness from his digits, his dark eyes piercing you.

The corner of his lips curl upwards just slightly, humor dancing across his face. “Hmm, salty with a hint of something else. I might have to go in…deeper…to taste you – completely.”

When he finally dips his head down and tastes your directly, you can’t help but buck your hips wildly. The feel of his tongue is foreign to you, his thick muscle moving past your folds and stroking your insides. Heat rises within you, your palms become sweaty and you don’t know what to do with your limp hands so you grab a hold of his thick black locks. They’re as soft as you imagine them to be. Your fingers card through them seamlessly but at the feel of his nose rubbing against your clit, you clench and pull at his scalp. He lets out a sharp hiss and pushes further into you, the obscene sounds of his mouth devouring you making you moan.

It’s sloppy and you feel your pussy coated with his saliva but at this point, who gives a shit? You’re pretty sure it’s a mixture of saliva and your juices and it just makes you moan with wanton. He shifts upwards so that his tongue replaces his nose, the pebbly surface of his tongue practically grinding against your clit. You pant desperately for air and you make the mistake of making eye contact with him.

There’s a storm brewing within his eyes – it’s dark and full of lust with a hint of disaster. You would do anything if it meant to be fucked by him in any way possible. Hell, you would do anything he asked at this point, he that much control over you, it’s frightening.

His index and middle finger slips into you again and is buried to his knuckles. You can see his eyes virtually laughing at you, at how flushed your face is and at how your mouth just hangs open filthily, but you don’t care, you just want more. You would love to feel his thick cock sliding into you, inch by inch and you know with a man of that stature, he would probably tear you in half but you know it’ll be worth it.

However, he’s completely clothed still and you know he won’t give you the release you crave for. No, he’ll give you something else but it’ll do. With this man, anything with do.

His tongue swirls around your clit and you choke on air. The feeling is so intense you feel yourself arching off the soft sheets under you. That along with his skilful fingers flicking within you rapidly, whipping the juices leaking from your clenching pussy, and you’re a goner.

Your throat hurts from the panting and the gasping. You cough as you try to regain your breath, your body spent and exhausted as he greedily laps up the remaining wetness from your cunt. He lifts his head up, still comfortably positioned between your legs, and grins – the grin you knew from the beginning would be your undoing.

He licks his lips, his pink tongue darting out and running over his perfect teeth in the process. “Mmm, delicious.”

**Author's Note:**

> kuresoto.tumblr.com


End file.
